Five must become six to secure the code thats ruled our hearts forever
by DawnfireHeya16
Summary: Five must become six to secure the code thats ruled our hearts forever. Since the great battle five moons ago many were lost and as hostility unwillingness to trust and weakness grows the warrior slowly starts diminishing but strength lies with Skyclan. 5 cats set out to seek them out to get help before all is lost.
1. Silverkit

**Authors Note: First ever Warriors Fanfic. Please review I have worked hard on this. It gets better later when they become apprenticed I promise. This story mostly follows Silverkit Dawnkit Leafkit and Willowkit. This chapter is about Silverkit. When I know what I want to do later it will get better. I will update weekly every Wednesday.**

_The cats screamed and clawed the ground but no use they were all either drowning or were being crushed under piles of rock dislodged by there enemy. _

Silverkit woke up breathing heavily from another one of the dreams Moonlight streamed into her nest making her already moonlight silver fur look even more beautiful. Scared she snuggled closer into her siblings Sandkit Hollykit and Honeykit who were snuggled with their mothers tail wrapped protectively around them. Falling back asleep she had another dream this time it was about her apprentice ceremony where Bramblestar named her Silverpaw.

The Next morning Silverkit was woken up by a sudden weight hitting her. She knew instantly that it was Hollykit yet again pretending she was a mouse. It was greatly known that Hollykits favorite thing was to perfect her crouch. She would be useful for leafbare her sister Honeykit who always seemed to have the smell of herbs on her fur would be a great medicine cat one day and would constantly ask there mother Cinderheart about being a medicine cat. Last of all came Sandkit who like there father had not only inherited how he looked but his fighting skills and strength. Silverkit sat up wondering what was special about her thoughts brought her back to the terrible dream of last night. She remembered hearing stories from her father of Firestar and his dreams as an apprentice but no that only happened because he was special he was the fourth.

Deciding to just think about it all later she got up stretched and ran outside to join her siblings. Running across the hollow she ran straight into Ivypool's legs. Muttering a quick "sorry" she ran towards where Sandkit was stalking their fathers tail. Lionblaze knew what was going on but pretended not to notice. Dropping slowly Silverkit crept towards her sister and jumped on her tail right before she got to Lionblaze. Turning Sandkit batted away Silverkit.

Hollykit and Honeykit had gone to the medicine den to fetch juniper for their mom when Hollykit dashed off to help Silverkit against Sandkit. Leaving Honeykit with the herbs she pounced on her sister.

"Got you now Sandkit"

"You just wait 2 moons and I will be training to be a warrior with the best fighting skills this clan has seen"

"I will be the best hunter"

"And I will be the best swimmer tree climber and the fastest cat in the clan. And I will be able to hide in the shadows"

There chatter died away as the newly apprenticed Amberpaw and Seedpaw walked over talking excitedly about there training session. Scampering closer the kits listened with wide eyes as the apprentice's talked about the session.

After a while Hollykit and Silverkit got bored and walked over to the fresh kill pile, which they jumped onto sinking their little claws into a plump mouse. After together they dragged two mice to the nursery one for Sandkit and Honeykit and one for Cinderheart.

Cinderheart looked up as they padded into the nursery. Their mother gave a small_ Mrr _of laughter at the sight of them covered in dust and carrying two large mice.

"Come on Silverkit lets go find nests in the apprentice den."

"I want the one next to Dewpaw and Lilypaw and you."

"What about Sandkit"

"She will be on my other side next to Amberpaw and Seedpaw come ON lets go"

Running to catch up with her sister Hollykit ran into the apprentice den seeing that her sister already found a place right between a empty nest and Dewpaw. Hollykit ran forward and choose the one next to Silverkit. That's when she remembered tonight was the Gathering that ment after tonight only one moon until they became apprenticed.

Turning to her Silverkit said with her eyes gleaming.

"Lets visit Bramblestar and request to go to the gathering and request our mentors."

"Is that allowed?"

"No"

"Ok let's go"

Running up the Highledge they burst into Bramblestar's den only to find Squrrielflight fast asleep curled up in her nest beside her mates. Creeping out they crashed into Bramblestar. Looking up they saw warmth in his eyes Silverkit found it hard to believe that this cat was the son of Tigerstar.

"Hello little kits what do you need"

Silverkit being braver said in a squeaky voice

"We wanted to request are mentors I want Dovewing and she wants Squrrielflight."

Looking at Bramblestar Silverkit followed his gaze to where Squrrielflight rested only then did she see the bulge of her stomach.

"She's expecting kits! Good so can Hollykit have Ivypool and Sandkit can have Sandstorm I heard Cinderheart say that ever since Firestar died she has needed a distraction"

"Also Silverkit Sandkit Honeykit and I really want to go to the gathering can we please go we promise to be good Dewpaw said the island was amazing and Seedpaw brought back a mouse last time we could hunt with our friends from other clans please Bramblestar"

Bramblestar gazed at the two young kits before saying

"Im sorry your not 6 moons yet but the first Gathering when your apprenticed you could go to. As for picking your mentors I will see what I can do"

When the two sisters left the den they saw Honeykit heading towards the dirt place tunnel. Following her they saw her slip out into the forest carefully they followed jumping in piles of leafs on the way until they saw her stop. Footsteps could be heard silently all three of them hid in a bush. Passing by was a hunting patrol consisting of Lionblaze Dovewing and Bumblestripe. Lionblaze paused to sniff the air turning to the bush Lionblaze told Dovewing and Bumblestripe to go ahead without him. Sniffing Lionblaze entered the bush the first thing he saw was a black head and holly green eyes. Looking startled Hollykit realized just how much she must look like Hollyleaf.

"Hollykit Honeykit Silverkit why are you out in the forest and why isn't Sandkit with you"

"We followed Honeykit we tracked her scent using our noses"

"That's great I cant say I am that angry im glad you are not too far from the camp and it wouldn't be fair of me to be upset with you for going out. When I was a kit with Jayfeather and Hollyleaf we tracked a fox to the lake. In the end Jayfeather fell off a cliff luckily he is ok"

A little while later they were back in the nursery. Cinderheart was disappointed but not upset. Finally it was time for the Gathering patrol to leave. Excited Silverkit Hollykit and Honeykit went to beg Lionblaze and the apprentice's to tell them everything. Sandkit stayed behind angry at not being included in the earlier activities. When they came back Sandkit was already asleep not looking at any of them.

Just then they heard a yowl. Honeykit ran out side and Silverkit heard Leafpool mutter something urgently to her. Silverkit looked outside to see Honeykit running towards the warrior's den with cobwebs. After the wound, which was just a thorn in a pad, was cleaned up everyone congratulated Honeykit.

Later at Moonhigh Sandkit Silverkit Honeykit and Hollykit lay awake excited to hear the news. The minute the Gathering patrol came into camp they came scampering out pestering them for news. Dewpaw and Lilypaw led them too the apprentice den where they each laid in the nest they would have as an apprentice. Lilypaw spoke first.

"So tonight I talked to Tigerheart Sedgewhisker and Petalfur all of their kits are great I have told you about Dawnkit Leafkit and Willowkit right they are one moon away from becoming apprentices too."

"Also each leader said that everything's pretty good apparently Breezepelt was exiled for trying to kill Crowfeather."

"Also a giant badger was found just randomly sitting on ShadowClan territory it didn't even attack just sat there and left cats are saying it was Midnight trying to warn us of something maybe trying to make sure the danger is gone."

"Its been five moons since The Great Battle and we are still recovering I think If she can help we should take it we need all the help we can get"

After a while they began to get sleepy saying goodnight the four sisters went to the nursery where they curled up and fell asleep.

**Authors Note 2.0: of all the stories I have written that was the longest chapter with the most thought in it. Please reviews tell me if you hated it or liked it.**


	2. Willowkit and Feathertail

**Authors Note: Hi this is chapter two of this story. So sorry for not updating sooner this chapter will focus on Willowkit in Riverclan. I will usually update on Wednesdays but I was busy last Wednesday.**

** Silverwing1-Thanks for the review I will update more I have already started chapter three.**

**CandyBunnies- First reviewer you get a cupcake. And thanks for giving me the confidence to write again. **

Willowkit scrambled to the pile of weeds jumping on them triumphantly she turned to the other kits.

"I Willowstar leader of Riverclan now call my warrior ancestors to look down and approve of my new deputy Petalleaf you will be my new deputy."

The other kits cheered "Willowstar Petalleaf Willowstar Petalleaf" jumping off the pile Willowkit went to touch noses with her littermate. Stepping back she declared "Lets go into the woods and explore we could even hunt". The other kits nodded in agreement.

"Ok we will split up Petalkit Oakkit and Featherkit with me and with Duskkit is Stormkit and Stonekit".

All the kits ran out of the camp at that. Skirting a patrol the kits spilt up and started exploring. Willowkit ran slightly ahead seeing something she jumped into a bush only to fall down a steep hole. Sitting up she licked her paw. Padding forward the little grey She-kit sniffed around wearily. Looking left and right she saw darkness her littermates had gone missing probably wondering what happened to her. She kept walking to scared to walk but to afraid to stay put.

Swerving at the next tunnel she saw a bright light at the end of the darkness. Hopefulness engulfed her running towards it she skidded to halt realizing the light was a cat. She was a light grey and silver cat with star shine in her fur. She looked at Willowkit with clear blue eyes full of warmth sadness worry and hopefulness. Willowkit was sure she had seen this cat somewhere she smelled of stone water and faintly of Riverclan and something else. The She-Kit thought for a moment before realizing with a jolt that this must be Feathertail one of the cats on the journey to Sun-drown place. She died from a falling rock protecting her love Crowpaw now Crowfeather from a mountain lion. Willowkit had heard many stories about the young gentle and wise she-cat from the warriors, elders and queens who knew her when she was alive.

"Hello young kit I am Feathertail I was once in Riverclan like you and I went on the journey to the sun drown place like me you will one day go on a journey"

Willowkit was startled.

"What me no you must be mistaken Starclan must have made a mistake I cant go on a journey I thought there was peace if I become a medicine cat will this change."

"Willowkit it is not Starclans choice we are simply the messengers no matter if you are a warrior or a medicine cat it must be you and the three other cats. There is one in each clan you must leave in exactly five moons from now you will have had four moons of warrior training. You must prepare and meet the other cats chosen after each moon. You will go and bring back Skyclan only then can we be reminded of our roots as the warrior code slowly falls apart. Now Willowkit I must bring you home now."

"I wont go on this journey pick another cat why not Featherkit or a senior warrior I cant I have so much left and my mother would be so sad."

Feathertail rested her tail tip on Willowkit's shoulder sympathetically.

"I can not change ones future young one im sorry like you I was worried about leaving I knew it would break the hearts of Greystripe and Mistyfoot my mothers best friend. Now we must go I believe it will get dark soon you wouldn't want to start trouble."

From further down the tunnel faint paw steps were heard along with voices. Scared Willowkit walked closer to Feathertail.

"Do not be frightened little one those are the paw steps of your companions for the journey they are hearing the same thing you just heard."

A few heartbeats later they were in the bushes near the Riverclan camp. Touching Feathertail's shoulder with her tail as if to say thank you Willowkit snuck back into camp. She then snuck back into the nursery and curled up next to her mother with Petalkit and Oakkit.

The next morning Petalkit awoke to the sound of her mother Petalfur scolding Willowkit for going missing. Bowing her head apologetically Willowkit promised to not do it again. When Petalfur left Petalkit padded up to her sister and pressed her self against her licking her ear sympathetically.

"I understand Willowkit I understand that you weren't just missing that something else must have happened im not going to ask where but I do know your pads look sore lets go have Willowshine take a look at them."

As the two walked towards the medicine den they pasted their sister Oakkit playing with Stormkit Featherkit Duskkit and Stonekit. As they passed Featherkit ran up to them. Touching Willowkit's flank with her nose she said.

"Willowkit what's wrong are you hurt or sad did you have trouble sleeping Mothwing told me that to help sleeping take poppy seeds."

Oakkit walked up to them and stared worryingly at them. Before she could say anything though Petalkit said, "Willowkit is fine she just has sore pads and she's tired."

"Yeah she just needs some rest and some medicine." Featherkit added.

Featherkit and Oakkit left and Petalkit and Willowkit continued to the medicine den. Once there they explained what happened and got their medicine. Afterwards they were allowed to leave. Walking into the clearing they lay down and began sharing tongues. Featherkit and Oakkit walked up to them carrying two mice.

"This mice is for you two to share this one is for Oakkit and I two share. I hope you have been feeling better."

The two kits nodded appreciatively and Petalkit motioned with her tail for Featherkit and Oakkit to sit down. After they shared tongues and laughed at Stormkit and Stonekit chasing Duskkit they talked about how excited they were to start warrior training. Oakkit Featherkit and Petalkit could tell that something was up with Willowkit when she stiffened at the words "Moons old" but none of them pushed it they didn't want her to be angry so they changed the subject instead.

Sooner then they thought the sun slipped behind the mountains and the first warriors of Starclan appeared in the sky. The cats going on night patrol got together and left. The cats in the clearing buried the prey bones and retreated to their dens ready to sleep. The queens came outside and called their kits inside. Stormkit Stonekit and Duskkit abandoned their game and Petalkit and Featherkit got up and left. A few minutes later Oakkit got up.

"I don't know what happened but I did see you come back to camp last night and I know the Starclan warriors spoke to you."

"How exactly."

"Because when you came in you muttered something about Feathertail at first I thought you ment Featherkit but then I realized you ment Feathertail the warrior that went to the sun drown place and died in the mountains."

"Oakkit please don't tell anyone im sorry for not telling you I haven't told Petalkit either if that makes you feel better."

"I understand but please trust us all of us Featherkit Petalkit and I."

"Ok"

Getting up Oakkit walked away and disappeared into the nursery. Taking a deep breath Willowkit padded into the middle of the clearing where she looked up at the shining stars.

_Feathertail _she thought _"How will I know who to trust and how will I know who is the other cats in exactly one moon I have to meet the other cats we have to get ourselves together but how."_

Suddenly something caught her eye a swirling light was descending from the sky when the light hit the ground it looked like a ball of starlight. The light dissolved and took the form of the silver and grey she cat with clear blue eyes and a fluffy tail. Feathertail padded up to Willowkit and touched her nose with her tail.

"Greetings Willowkit I have a important message for you it's a prophecy."

"Feathertail how do I know who to trust."

"You will know in time for now trust your instincts"

"Thank you."

"One more thing Willowkit,

_"When the willow leaf is clear on the silver dawn the lights of the stars will guide you"_

Feathertail disappeared leaving Willowkit lost in thought.

Turning around she headed for the nursery. Looking back up at the sky before going inside she thought.

_"Feathertail does that mean I have to find cats with names starting with Dawn Leaf and Silver." How will I find them will they know how to find me do we meet at the next gathering."_

She felt something close to her and smelled the scent of Feathertail the she cat said to her.

_"Yes you have to find them they know to find you but you will not find each other at the gathering. On your first day of being an apprentice go on a patrol to the Windclan border there you will meet one of the other cats. The ShadowClan and Thunderclan cats know to meet each other on their first patrols to. Good night young kit may your path be light." _

"Thank you for everything Feathertail."

Willowkit curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

**Authors Note 2.0: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it took me four days to write. I have a poll for the next medicine cat apprentice in Riverclan on my profile please go and vote on it. Please Review the next chapter will be up next Wednesday. Bye**


	3. The Four

**Authors Note: this chapter is the last chapter before they ALL meet. This chapter has a surprise in it and also it will switch points of view. Thanks for bearing with me. I will try to have this up by Wednesday probably not if I ACTULLY want this chapter to be good. I also haven't gotten around to writing because I have been obsessed with the show How I Met Your Mother. So I see that people that have voted on my poll have voted Petalkit. I will see what I can do about that im kind of leaning towards Oakkit to but I need her for a special mission. FUN FACT THE CATS IN THE PROPECY ARE ALL CONNECTED TO THE THREE. Silverkit (Lionblaze's daughter) Willowkit (Petalfur and ITS A SUPRISE) Leafkit (Breezepelt and Heathertail) Dawnkit (Tigerheart and Olivenose) Ok TO THE STORY! Hope you enjoyed reading this and will enjoy the story even more! (FRIEND: ALL RIGHT LETS GO ALREADY GOSH DAWNFIRE. (ME: OK IM SORRY ON WITH THE STORY ENJOY CHAPTER THREE AND HERE WE GO. (FRIEND: YOUR AUTHORS NOTE IS TO LONG (ME: NO IT ISNT AND ITS YOURS TO) lolololololololololololololo lolololololololololol**

**THANK YOU CANDYBUNNIES FOR THE REVIEWS IT MEANS ALOT.**

Dawnkit was in another haze. She was thinking about the prophecy about what it ment. Seven sunsets from now she would meet the other cats and start training for the journey. She was excited she wanted to explore and get out into the world. The problem was they didn't know the way to Skyclan. They may have to climb the mountains and see the river from there would be a sign.

Dawnkit turned around her camp was behind her. Streaking along she skidded to a halt at the Thunderclan border. Hiding in a near by bush she curled up to think. That's when she saw something silver in the distance. The silver figure was picking its way towards her. That's when Dawnkit realized it was a cat. In the distance the cat looked small and whitish silver. Dawnkit thought for a minute that the cat was from Starclan but then realized it wasn't the cat looked too alive.

Then a realization hit Dawnkit hard. Could this cat be the Silver from the prophecy? She knew she was Dawn and she had to meet the Silver cat. Dawnkit shook her head she had been thinking every cat was in the prophecy lately. Turning her attention back to the other cat she saw her tail disappear down a tunnel.

Dawnkit knew what she had to do. Turning around she sprinted towards the tree roots near camp where she and her littermates had found the tunnel. Creeping slowly she scurried from shadow to shadow. When she finally got to the entrance she bit off a few ferns from around her and lowered herself in.

Once in she padded forward in the darkness cautiously. A few tail lengths down the tunnel got smaller only to open up into a wide cave with tunnels branching off in a web. In the center a river ran straight through disappearing into the darkness. A ledge stood tall against the wall of the cave. The cave was lit by an unknown source filling the place with an eerie light.

Standing there a few tail lengths from the river was the Silver cat. She was fluffy with white and light grey fur. Her paws were snow white and she had green eyes her nose was pink and her ears were pricked up as if she was straining to hear a far off noise.

The silver she-kit looked at Dawnkit while opening and closing her mouth. Dawnkit cautiously crept forward and sat across the river from the little kit. She knew the kit couldn't hurt her badly and she knew she couldn't hurt the kit. Coming back to reality she realized the cat was still looking at her as if she was a fox. Approaching the fluffy silver kit she laid down to show less aggression.

"Relax im sorry I scared you I came down here looking for someone but I don't think they are here. Im Dawnkit from ShadowClan I left my camp to explore sorry but who are you."

Dawnkit didn't miss the slight jump and expression when she said Dawnkit. But she pushed the thought of this cat being the cat. She couldn't be she was just a kit they couldn't meet until the last day of being kits. That was seven sunrises away no this was just a random kit exploring the forest.

"Im Silverkit from Thunderclan I was just exploring to. Hey since we are both down here want to play a game?"

"Sure Silverkit lets play territory one side of the river is mine the other is yours and the other cat has to run to the other side without being caught the objective is to tag them also."

Getting ready they began the game with Dawnkit hiding in the shadows almost invisible streaking to the other side. Silverkit sprang up and jumped to the base on her side. Just then Dawnkit crashed into her. Silverkit joyfully raised her tail knowing she won. Sitting up Dawnkit turned to Silverkit.

"I wish there were more kits like you in Shadowclan. I feel so lonely in my clan. Clan boundaries are stupid."

"I know what you mean. I love my sisters but we never just talk they always are by my mother and when there not they never explore they are practically obsessed with the warrior code not all of them Sandkit isn't like that but as much as I love Hollykit she loves the code to much and im not sure if that is good what is she going to do at Gatherings?"

"I don't know Silverkit my sister is the same her name is Nightkit she only ever does things when my parents give her permission even needs permission for dirt. I hope that we don't get stopped from being friends and I hope we can still hang out at Gatherings, can we?"

"Yes Dawnkit we can still be friends your one of the coolest cats I have ever met."

"Can we play a game now?"

"Sure"

The two kits kept playing, talking, exploring the tunnels and occasionally fell into the water until the hole in the ceiling began to become milkier. Dawnkit waved her tail in Farwell and touched her nose to Silverkit's flank.

"Goodbye Silverkit I had a lot of fun last night playing in the tunnels. You seem like you would be a good friend. I will see you at Gatherings."

"Yes. But which tunnel did I come from I know the one with the river must be Riverclan the one we went down earlier must Windclan and that one is Shadowclan so which of these three are Thunderclan."

Turning around so her face was the only part of her body visible Dawnkit smiled at her new friend.

"The middle one and remember roll around in the sandy hallow so they think you were exploring camp this whole time that's what I am doing.'

Silverkit nodded as if to say thank you. With one final sad glance at the retreating figure of Dawnkit she ran to the tunnel leading to Thunderclan. Running along she didn't stop until she was right next to the fresh kill pile at camp. When she got there she brushed against the prey until she to smelled like the fresh kill pile. Just as she took a mouse off the pile the warriors on the dawn patrol emerged from their den and gathered at the foot of the Highledge. A few of them waved their tails to her in greeting while others lay down and tried to get more rest before the day started.

Silverkit grabbed a mouse and scampered to the nursery. Placing the mouse in front of Cinderheart she curled up for a quick nap.

At that very moment not far away in Windclan a kit named Leafkit awoke. With very confused thoughts in her head she left the nursery and headed towards the fresh kill pile. Her dream still in her mind she anxiously devoured her mouse.

_"I cant do this I cant go to the tunnels and I am not going on a journey I am a loyal Windclan cat I will not be friends with cats from other clans. The warrior code does not allow it. They can just find a new fourth for all I care. Going on a journey with cats from other clans will just weaken us it wont benefit Windclan at all. The other clans just want us to all be close so they can steal our prey well guess what I will not let this happen im going to tell Onestar. Better yet I will spy on the other clans and tell Onestar. I don't care what Starclan tells me what do they know oh yeah nothing so in their face. I will fight the other clans and I would rather die then go on this stupid journey with those fox-hearted mouse brains." _

But even though she said that Leafkit knew deep in her heart that she had to go on the journey. She knew it was her destiny. However much she hated it she knew she had to go. Leafkit pondered the thoughts in her head finally deciding to just stop thinking about the journey until the next night.

Through out her day she tried desperately to forget the journey and the prophecy but who could forget something like that. So instead of forgetting she tried to dream herself to Starclan to tell them she can't go.

The true reason she didn't want to go is because her father and mother and her fathers father made bad decisions involving the other clans. First you got Crowfeather and his forbidden love twice. Second you got Breezepelt the cat that betrayed his clan to the Dark Forest and ran away. Then there was Heathertail who fell in love with Breezepelts brother in Thunderclan who had a kit who is kin with Leafkit. Her whole family tree was a mess. Going on this journey would shatter all she worked for and would leave just her sister and Heathertail. She would be a traitor in the clan's eyes and that she just could not bear. Shaking herself she realized it had started to rain. As the other cats went into the dens for some sleep and Onestar called for a sleep in day because of the storm a single beam of light among the clouds shot through the sky illuminating Leafkit. Leaping away she noticed the light was descending. The light finally got to the ground and took the form of Wind.

"Leafkit when I was a young She cat I had many mistakes one was Thunder our kit Nightsong was the first half clan cat. But we did not let our mistakes define who we were. In the end Nightsong was loyal even though she was close to her father Thunder she was one of the most loyalist cats to ever live. Leafkit I know the thought of this Journey is tearing you apart but going on it will not make you disloyal your clan needs you. A great danger that only you and the other three can prevent is coming you have to go for the sake of all the clans."

"I don't know Wind I have worked so hard trying to prove myself its wrong to just leave it would tear my mother apart."

"If you don't go on this journey you will lose your power to speak to Starclan and your power of not only changing the direction of the wind but your ability to jump into the sky and disappear for a while."

"You cant do that look I know I have that power for a reason same how I know the Riverclan cat probably has the power to make a ball of water around herself and swim under water for a really long time."

"Think about it bye little one and May your path be light."

And with that Wind jumped into the sky starlight trailing after her as she disappeared. With one last glance at the sky Leafkit turned and headed to the nursery praying that she would have normal dreams. She was wrong her dreams were filled with blood and sadness and images of seven cats walking through the mountains and another of seven cats finding a gorge. She knew she was one of them but who were the other six. Leafkit knew that in time the answer would come to her but her resolve not to go was stronger then her curiosity. Leafkit's final decision was to not go and avoid meeting the other cats at all cost. Leafkit made decisions for herself she was independent and would never let other cats rule her destiny. As Leafkit went to sleep another kit woke up this time in Riverclan.

Featherkit awoke with a feeling of dread. She had a dream of screaming cats and of a journey. She felt like she had seen the mountains before but couldn't put her paw on it. This was strange to her just like the time when she and Stonekit first left the nursery and a bunch of cats gasped. Why did every cat gasp was she really cute no that wasn't it something happened.

Featherkit exited the nursery to see a cat. This cat was grayish silver with a fluffy tail and clear blue eyes. The cat looked almost identical to Featherkit except bigger and had star shine in her fur. The cat stepped closer and Featherkit had the sudden feeling like she should know this cat.

"I am Feathertail I died on the way back from the journey to sun drown place. I was protecting my love Crowfeather. You will go on the journey to Skyclan with one other member of this clan and another clan cat in each there will be seven of you. In time you will find out who the other six are but first you have to realize things about yourself have you ever wondered why things are so familiar to you that aren't to other kits your age?"

"Im a reincarnation? But of who."

"Me dear one but you aren't destined to die. And your first task it to bring the seven together so far only five of you know you're the cats in the prophecy. The other cats have been told that there are seven. They just don't know who is who because that is your job and yours alone Featherkit."

"I will make sure the other Riverclan cat knows who to look for. Goodbye Feathertail."

"Goodbye Featherkit."

As she turned away the little grayish silver fluffy kit saw a tiny shadow disappear from the nursery. Running towards it she smelled the faint scent of Willowkit at the entrance. Pushing her way in she noticed all the kits were or were pretending to be asleep. Settling down so that her head was next to Willowkit's ear she whispered in a low voice as to not wake anyone else.

"Willowkit I know your awake your terrible at pretending to be asleep I saw you spying on me and smelt your scent at the entrance to the nursery. I also think your not telling me something like you're the second aren't you just like im the fifth. I have been watching carefully and I know it's pretty obvious."

"Yes Featherkit I am now can we speak in the morning im tired."

"Fine"

Curling up she fell asleep beside her friend and fell asleep dreaming of Mice.

**Authors Note 2.0: Did you like it I spent a really long time on this chapter. Im not a and the next morning type of writer I skip days but I wont do that on the actual journey. Please review this was a twelve page word document and it took all week to write. Also I have now decided my new update day will be on FRIDAYS. Wednesday was to hard to do sorry. **


End file.
